The Phantom Queen
by KristinaLaine
Summary: Some secrets stay within the family
1. Malfoy Manor

Lucius Malfoy sat on a burgundy armchair before the fireplace. He watched intently as the green flames danced about the marble monument that was carved into the shape of an opened mouth snake. People had commented to him that it seemed almost hypnotic, which in reality, it was. He had used a Mesmeric Charm to enchant his guests into a tranquil temperament. It was easier to get them to do things that he wanted them to do and still stay within Ministry regulations. Of course, he put a charm on his family that made them immune to its effects. Although there were times he wished he hadn't.  
  
Draco and Narcissa had went to London to pick up some last minute supplies at Diagon Alley before Draco was shipped off to his fifth year at Hogwarts. To this day Lucius had regretted sending his only son to that blasted school. If he had his way, the boy would be studying at Durmstrang, one of the finest schools in all of Europe. Much better than Hogwarts, in his opinion, because the study included instruction in the Dark Arts. However, his wife was uncomfortable with sending him so far away. She thought it was better sending him someplace where they could reach him quickly if anything ever happened to him. He remembered fighting with her for nearly six months before Narcissa had become tired of arguing and threatened to hex him impotent if he didn't send Draco to Hogwarts.  
  
It was only the second time she had ever asserted her power in front of him. When he had met Narcissa, she was very strong willed. He liked that about her. However she was not the kind to be told what to do. How exhausting it had been to put all those charms on her the first few years of the relationship, in order to keep her in line. That ceased the moment she became a mother. He found that all he had to do was threaten to make her childless and she did pretty much anything he told her to. Something over the years she had grown quite disgusted about.   
  
She hated having to out in public playing the dutiful wife to one of the wizarding worlds most powerful men. She hated having to look at him with love and affection when she wanted nothing more than to vomit. Furthermore she hated how Draco looked up to him. Narcissa couldn't stand how he was determined to mold their only son into his image. Lucius got a perverted sense of pleasure showing off to her just how much he had Draco under his thumb. Knowing how much it sickened her gave him an overwhelming power over her. He relished every minute of it.  
  
As he sat watching the fire crackle he wondered what would be different. How would life have been if it had never happened? If he hadn't of had to do what he did. He wonders if Draco would have been so unruly. If Narcissa would be so loyal. If he would be hated as much as he was. He thinks back to that day. Pretends like it never happened. If things had worked out as they were supposed to. As he had plotted since before he was married. Would things be happier? Would he be happier?  
  
Lucius always liked to think that deep down it would. Things had never been the same for him since. His family was never complete again. Always missing something. They were incomplete. Something of his own doing. A situation of his own making. Something he could have corrected if time had given it to him.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
He left things to their own devices and as a result, life was broken. He could never repair it. He couldn't change the events of that day. But he thought about it alot. On days like today. When Draco would be heading off to Hogwarts. Off to school to complete his training. He didn't let himself get too caught up. He never regretted what he did. To him it was the right thing to do. For all of them.   
  
Soon he would have to tell Draco. Explain to him the secret he has kept for nearly six years. He wonders how he will react. If he will understand. When he was younger, Lucius was sure that his son would see things his way, but now was a different story. Draco was not content with just being his father's son. He wanted to be himself. He stopped obeying Lucius and this worried him.   
  
Worried that his son would not follow him into the Death Eaters. Not follow him in his allegiance to Lord Voldemort. Even though Draco had no choice in the matter, his obediance spoke much of him and of Lucius. How Lucius was viewed in the eyes of the Dark Lord was everything. He would have to test Draco. Lucius felt that his reaction to the truth would seal his fate.  
  
He hoped that his son would react accordingly. For his sake. Lucius got up from the chair and walked towards his mahogany desk. He stood silently, staring down at a picture of Draco sitting on the steps of Hogwarts with a sneer that would make any Malfoy proud. Lucius picked the picture frame, his hand touching the moving photo of his only son.  
  
"You must choose wisely Draco," Lucius whispered. "I would hate to have to kill you."  
  
Lucius put the photo down, his sour expression unaffected by his words, and makes his way out of the study.  
  
In a little room in Little Whinging, Harry Potter awoke with a start.  



	2. Privet Drive

Harry sat back against his pillow. Ever since Voldemort had returned he had many sleepless nights. His dreams were coming more often. Each one terrifying. However, tonight, he found it to be rather confusing. He was dreaming that he had just won the Quidditch Cup and the next thing he new he was watching Lucius Malfoy sit in front of a roaring fireplace. He sat there a very long time. Harry couldn't make out what he was doing, other than he seemed to be lost in thought. When Mr. Malfoy finally spoke his words were even more puzzling.   
  
_You must choose wisely Draco. I would hate to have to kill you._  
  
Harry could not fathom what he possibly meant. Other than it must be tied into the Death Eaters. Mr. Malfoy had been a servant of Lord Voldemort for many years. It was only natural that Draco, as vile and repulsive as they come, would follow in his footsteps. Which made what Mr. Malfoy said even more bizarre. If this is what he was referring to, why would Draco not chose to follow the Dark Lord? He had gotten the impression from that day on the train, that Draco had actually been gloating about the return of Voldemort and the chaos he would bring.   
  
He picked up his round glasses from the small table beside his bed and put them on. His room seemed quite empty. All of his clothes and his supplies for the coming semester had been sent to the Weasley's a few nights ago. He would have been there himself if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hadn't been called away for important business leaving him to stay with the Dursleys a few extra days. However, unlike summer's past, his time at Number Four Privet Drive had actually been quite enjoyable. Harry suspected that Dumbledore had written to them after the events of the TriWizard Tournament and had probably threatened to hex them good if they did not treat him well.  
  
As he had done several nights, he was going to meet Ron and Hermione at Diagon Alley. Mr. Weasley had connected the fireplace in the Dursleys living room to the Floo Network, so Harry could meet with Ron and Hermione often. Hermione had spent a majority of the summer visiting Vicktor Krum in Bulgaria. She wrote to Harry often telling him how fascinating it was and how much they focused on the Dark Arts. She had planned to stay right up until the day that they were to leave for Hogwarts but came back suddenly upon learning that they eat House Elves in Bulgaria. Hermione found that to be barbaric. Something Vicktor did not agree with, resulting in the two of them breaking up before they even got a chance at a relationship. An event Harry knew that Ron immensely enjoyed.  
  
All that Harry heard about while Hermione was away from Ron were complaints about Vicktor. How he looked funny. That he was totally wrong for Hermione. That he was secretly working for Voldemort. All of which were Ron's ways of trying to say that he was jealous of Vicktor. Despite his protests to the contrary. He found it funny how much Ron liked Hermione and how much she like him back. However both of his friends were too proud and stubborn to admit it. He hoped that they would get over that and date already. The last thing he wanted was another year of their barbs.   
  
Without making a sound Harry dressed and made his way down to the Dursleys fireplace. He reached into the large golden vase that Aunt Petunia had set upon the mantelpiece to hold the abundance of Floo Powder Mr. Weasley had given to him before they had left. Mrs. Weasley had explained to him, in the polite way she always did, that Dumbledore felt it was better off that Harry stay at his relatives. They felt it wouldn't be safe for him to stay at the Burrow with no adult supervision. Ron said that Bill and Charlie weren't able to make it home and although his mum and dad thought Percy was capable of running the home, he would be little help if Death Eaters attacked. (Just don't tell him that!)  
  
Percy Weasley, having been promoted to Junior Minister of the Department of Magical Catastrophes, had developed a rather swelled head. Ron said that he bounced about the Burrow explaining the genius ways in which he would catch the Death Eaters. It mostly involved sneaking up behind them and use a Stunning Charm. He touted that sometimes the simplest solution is the most affective solution.  
  
That was a brilliant plan, Ron told him, if you are aiming to get yourself blown to bits. Percy did nothing but scowl and he had not talked about his plans to take on the Death Eaters since.  
  
As Harry stepped carefully into the fireplace, he wondered what he would do if Percy or any of his friends had to face the Death Eaters. How would they fare? He had reminded himself time and again, that the people he loved were very capable and surrounded by those who would protect them if the time came where they were in the need of protection. However he could not shake the thoughts that kept creeping into his mind. _Will I lose anyone else I love?_ The thought made Harry shiver as he raised his arm and let the ash fall.  
  
"Diagon Alley," he spoke clearly as he was swallowed by green flame.


	3. Moving Picture

With a burst of green flame Harry Potter appeared in the fireplace of The Leaky Cauldron. After retaining his bearings he saw the faces of his friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and one of Ron's older brothers, Charlie Weasley, already there.  
  
"You're late," Ron said greeting Harry with a smile.  
  
"Sorry about that," Harry replied. "I had the strangest dream."  
  
With that, the four of them made their way out of The Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Draco Malfoy walked into Flourish and Blotts. He was grateful that his mother had wanted to come and fetch some of his supplies for school. He dreaded what would have happened if he had to stay home. Where his mind would venture to . He thought that it would have been good for his mother as well. To take her mind off things. As hard as it has been for him, Draco imagined that it was ten times worse for his parents. He had wished his father would have come as well, but that would be something that would have made sense and lately nothing Lucius did made any sense to him at all.  
  
It was almost six years ago. To this day, it still pained his family. The wizarding world, which he suspect thought very little of The Malfoy's, could not take away from them their pain. To some their were evil, and on that they would be right. Yet even evil felt loss and The Malfoy's proved it. Draco never liked talking about it. It still hurt too much. And as his father would say, a Malfoy doesn't let their emotions get in the way. He always secretly wished he could. Wished that he had friends like Harry Potter did. Friends to confide in, to take comfort from. All Draco had were a bunch of idiots who hung out with him because of his father. Not for him.  
  
As he made his way to the back of the shop, he saw his mother going over his school book list. Draco made his way to the stairs. When he got to the second landing he ducked away between a set of shelves and leaned up against the wall.   
  
He took a look at the photo. It seemed like so long ago. The memories getting even harder to recall the older he got. It was hard for him now to remember what it had been like when she was alive. Oddly enough though he could remember the little things. Like how her hair smelled like strawberries. Or how her laugh sounded. He would never admit this to anyone, not his parents, and certainly not Potter and his friends, but he really, really missed her.  
  
It was hard for Draco to admit that. He had been conditioned over the years to not feel pain. It was a weakness that one could do without. He never let his father see him in pain. Never told his father that when he was bitten by the Hippogriff back in his third year he cried. Even though Potter and his friends thought he had faked his pain, which he did a little but not completely, he still hurt like mad though.  
  
Draco's hand ran past the photograph, which showed a girl laughing and waving as she sat down on a bench on the grounds of Hogwarts. Her Prefect badge was visible on her robes. She, like Draco, had been the Seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Only she was very talented. He could remember how proud everyone was of her. How they had told Draco time and again he hoped for him to take after her. To be just like her.  
  
Alas though, Draco never could. She was ambitious. A thinker. Always the first to know the answer to every question. A lot like Granger. Draco thought to himself that it was probably the reason he picked on her so much.  
  
"Draco," Narcissa Malfoy called from downstairs. "I know you're up there. Would you come down please. I need you to pick up your new Quidditch robes."  
  
"I'll be right there mother."  
  
Draco sighed taking one final look at the photo before stuffing it in between the pages of his Potions book and heading downstairs.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Hermione Granger made her way down the steps of Gringotts, her purse filled with Galleons. She and her friends had spent several nights walking thru Diagon Alley. Harry, who had spent most of his summer vacation at the Dursleys, was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. She had felt so horrible for him since the events of last year. When Cedric Diggory died and Lord Voldemort had returned to power. It had been a rough summer. Ron had told her that Harry was having nightmares of the horrors of the final act of the Triwizard Tournament nearly every night. Of course, Harry would never admit to it. The only way Ron knew was because they had shared a room too often during his visits to the Weasley's not to know. But Ron made it a point to pretend like he didn't.   
  
Both of them were very worried about Harry.   
  
It was Ron's idea to take Harry into Diagon Alley to get his mind off of having to stay at the Dursleys until school started. Mrs. Weasley covered by saying that it was a way for the three of them to hang out until they went back to Hogwarts.  
  
"So Harry," Ron asked as Hermione joined them at the bottom of the steps. "Where would you like to go first?"  
  
"Well, I would like to take a look at the newest brooms."  
  
"Then its settled," Ron smiled. "To Quality Quidditch Supplies, we go."  
  
With wide smiles and their pockets full of Galleons the trio made their way down the alley. Charlie had said he needed to stop by Magical Menagerie and talk dragons with the owner, who he had worked with in Romania. Waving goodbye to Charlie, they promised to meet him at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in a half an hour. As the three of them walked they ran into Dean Thomas, who raved about the newest brooms and told them that their friend Seamus Finnigan was still there, with his nose pressed up against the glass.  
  
When they had finally reached Quality Quidditch Supplies, the excitement overwhelmed both Harry and Ron, who, despite Hermione's protests, came barreling thru the door colliding into someone coming out the doorway. Harry looked up at who they had run into and was horror struck.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy. The expression on his face was the epitome of unpleasantness as he glared at the three of them.  
  
"What's the matter Potter," he said getting to hid feet. "Glasses aren't big enough for you to see where you're going."  
  
"Sorry, we weren't watching where we we're going."  
  
"Really," Draco sneered as he began to pick up his things. "I wouldn't know that if you hadn't have told me Weasley. Thank you so much for imparting your wisdom."  
  
Ron turned a deep shade of scarlet and looked as if he was going to pummel Malfoy if Hermione had not have stepped in.  
  
"Ron," she said as she made her way into the shop. "What did I tell you about starting things."  
  
"Listen to your girlfriend Weasley," Draco said. "At least one of you has some kind of common sense."  
  
This time it was Hermione who turned red and gave Malfoy a sinister stare.   
  
"Don't make me hit you Draco Malfoy," she calmly stated before taking a brief pause adding. "Again."  
  
Ron and Harry sniggered as they remembered the time Hermione had smacked Malfoy across the face. Irritated, Draco began to pick up his things faster. Much to Ron and Harry's surprise Hermione bent down to help him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Granger?" Draco said giving Hermione a questionable stare.  
  
"Helping you," Hermione said flatly. "You see, we did knock you over and helping you pick things up is what civilized people do."  
  
Hermione gave a look back to Harry and Ron who stared at her with looks of disbelief. Determined to have them pitch in she narrowed her eyes and within seconds the boys were helping her. Draco didn't know what to make of it. He thought it best to finish picking up and get out of the shop before they started giving him a group hug or some other goody goody thing.  
  
Hermione went to grab Malfoy's Potions book when a piece of paper fell out and hit the floor. Before Draco could grab it, Ron picked it up. It was a photograph of a young girl, no older than sixteen. She was dressed in Slytherin robes. Her hair was silvery blonde like Malfoy's. It was long and crimped, like her own, and half was pulled back behind her head as the rest fell past her shoulders. She was quite pretty. And rather familiar.  
  
"Whose that Malfoy?" Ron asked jokingly. "Your girlfriend?"  
  
It was as if something inside of Malfoy has snapped. His hands plunged into his robes so fast that the next thing Ron saw was the tip of Malfoy's wand in his face.  
  
"Give it back Weasley," Draco seethed thru gritted teeth and a stare that left Hermione trembling.  
  
Charlie Weasley, who had been making his way towards Quality Quidditch Supplies, practically pushed people down as he shoved his way between Malfoy and his brother.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy put his wand down and gave Charlie a surprisingly pleading look.  
  
"Your brother took something that belongs to me."  
  
"All I took was his ruddy photo," Ron said handing the moving picture to Charlie.  
  
Immediately Harry had noticed the change in Charlie. It was if someone had punched him in the stomach. His face skewed as he swallowed hard. After a second he grabbed the Potions book from Hermione and placed the photo back into it. Handing the book to Malfoy, who gave all three of them a glare before leaving the shop.   
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked oblivious to Charlie's reaction.  
  
"Let's get some ice cream," he said forcing a smile on his face and walking out of the shop.   
  
The three of them stood back a moment, wondering what had just happened.  
  
"What's his problem?" Ron asked as he followed his brother outside.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. They weren't sure why Charlie had gotten that way, or why Malfoy flew off the handle like that. But tied into his dream and Harry knew, something very strange was going on.


	4. Painful Memories

_Christmas Day, 1990_  
  
The holidays had come at last. For Draco Malfoy, it had been one profitable holiday. As usual his parents had spoiled him rotten. Gotten him everything he had asked for. However his most prized gift that day had been from his older sister, Morgaine. In her sixth year at Hogwarts, Morgaine had given Draco a copy of _Hogwarts A History_. Since he would be joining her next year, she wanted her little brother to know everything there was to know about his school.  
  
Draco sat quietly in the corner of the ballroom, reading his book while Crabbe, Goyle and the other children played Exploding Snap. He glanced over at Morgaine, who sat giggling surrounded by a bunch of boys. Lucius had let them have a little bit of wine with dinner. From what he could tell, a little bit was all that was needed to make her tipsy. She had bounced about elated, dancing with every boy in the room until their mother made her sit down because she was working herself into nervous sweat. However Morgaine told her male cohorts that she was sitting down because she had a headache.  
  
That was classic Morgaine. She never cowered to their parents. They seemed to respect her independence. No matter what she was told to do, she had managed to do it her way. Draco admired that. He wished he could be like that as well. However he was too afraid of his father. Too eager to gain his praise, his approval, that Draco often that not did whatever he was told.   
  
Draco was never the kind of boy who could do anything right. He always managed to mess things up. Which usually meant that he was punished. He always thought that when he got to wizard school he would embarrass himself. However Morgaine, who was always the one to give him the most reassurance. She had started to teach him basic spells from the moment he could pick up a wand. They would spend most of her vacations working on a new spell or potion. Morgaine loved potions. It was her most favorite subject. Her knowledge was extensive, far beyond that of most of her class. Professor Snape, the potions masters at Hogwarts, would often give her assignments over the holidays for extra credit.  
  
He took another glance at his sister. Currently, Pansy's brother Prunus, a fellow Slytherin himself, who had always fancied Morgaine ever since they were children, was now thoroughly engaged in a conversation about how his father had found out his mother was taking Alihosty to induce post pregnancy hysteria as a way for him to buy her presents. Morgaine, tried her best to look amused but managed to mouth the words 'help' in Draco's general direction.  
  
With that Draco closed his book and walked towards his sister.  
  
"Morgaine," Draco announced rather loudly.  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could borrow your potions book. There is something mentioned in _Hogwarts A History_ that I would like to reference."  
  
"Why of course, Draco," Morgaine beamed. "Its in my room, let us go and fetch it. Sorry Prunus, we will take this up when I return."  
  
Prunus, who looked utterly vile at Draco smiled at Morgaine thru gritted teeth.   
  
"Of course."  
  
As they walked out of the ballroom, Morgaine gave Draco an appreciative pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for the save."  
  
"No problem. What are brothers for."  
  
The duo made their way thru the long and winding halls of Malfoy Manor, past ornate marble statuary, moving portraits of long dead relations, and beautiful potted flowers, all of which were poisonous. When they reached the main hall that lead to the bedrooms on the second floor, Draco noticed that Morgaine look utterly exhausted and seemingly out of breath for walking such a short distance.  
  
"This is so boring," Morgaine announced flopping down on the stone steps that led to the bedrooms.  
  
Draco looked at his sister with concern. From a distance he couldn't tell but now that he was closer he saw that she was rather sweaty. 

"Morgaine, are you feeling all right?" 

"Of course," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem rather ill."

"I am not ill," Morgaine protested her breathing still labored. "Its the wine. And the dancing. I am not used to either."

Her answer was enough to convince Draco to drop the subject. From the ballroom echoed the sound of loud music and even louder conversations. The two of them sat there alone, taking in the sounds.

"Do you think anyone notices were gone?"

Morgaine gave a slight smile, "I don't think so. Not really. Father is too busy reveling in the attention he's getting to notice were gone. Mother will. She'll gives us some time to ourselves before fetching us back into the room. That is if she can get out of Father's sight, which with a crowd like that its very doubtful. So were free."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stand up to them like that?"

"I didn't always," Morgaine replied as she turned to face her brother. "There was a time when I was afraid of them. Especially Father. Then I don't know how but something inside just snapped and I realized that I had no reason to be afraid. When I showed Father that I wasn't going to be afraid of him it gave me some kind of power. Something they were proud of."

"You think that if I stand up to them, they'll be proud of me too?"

Morgaine was taken aback by her brother's statement. Her face, which had the most content of smiles suddenly screwed itself into what looked like shock.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, how could you say such a thing, of course they are proud of you?"

"I don't know," he said as he hanged his head slightly. "I have trouble getting things done right and it just feels like I am a screw up. I mean, they say all kinds of nice things to you and how well you have done. They never do to me. Its always things that I shouldn't be doing. I get the feeling that they aren't proud to call me their son."

Morgaine reached out and touched Draco's chin.

"Look at me."

Draco lifted his head and as Morgaine had suspected, he was crying.

"They are very proud of you. They might not show it, but they are. And no matter what they think about you, I am proud of you. You've got alot of talent Draco, you really do. I see it every time we do lessons. You will be something great one day. Something everyone, even our parents will be proud of. You just have to have faith in yourself. Not mother. Not father. Not me. You. Got that?"

Draco nodded.

"Good, now lets get back in there. I am betting Prunus is dying to finish his story."

With that Draco and Morgaine walked down the hall towards the ballroom.

* * * * *

The stars shone brightly and the moon was full as the horse drawn carriage drove up to the doorstep of Malfoy Manor.

"We're here," Narcissa whispered as the carriage made a full stop. 

However Draco's mind was elsewhere. Far away. Back to the last happy memory he ever truly had. Back to when he didn't find happiness in the pain of others. Where he didn't have to deal with perfect Harry Potter and his super friends. A time when he wasn't hated and when he didn't hate his life. He never realized when he was younger how much his sister's death made an impact on his life as it was today.

"I'll be inside in a bit," Draco said as he walked away from his mother and towards the gardens.

Narcissa did not stop him or if she did, Draco was too lost in thought to have noticed. 

He should have seen it then. He knew she was not herself. He could see she was not well. If only he had continued the conversation. Had told his parents she did not look well. That maybe, just maybe, it could have been reached in time to save her. There was a large window of time, he would learn later on, between their conversation on the steps and the time she died where there was a chance to save her life. When he had heard this, Draco became filled with guilt. He noticed she was sick and didn't act on his suspicions. Since that day, he couldn't get that thought out of his mind. He carried the memory with him everywhere. Her picture hidden within the pages of his potions book to remind him always.

He had killed his sister.

Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of the garden, his eyes filling with tears as he looked up at the sky.

"I'm sorry."


	5. Sudden Reminders

Charlie Weasley sat in a corner of The Leaky Cauldron, his mind a million miles away. 

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat staring at him with concern. They didn't know Ron's older brother as good as Ron did, but never had they seen someone become so defeated over a picture. Nor did they know Malfoy to fly off the handle for nothing. The last time that Harry could remember him getting that upset was when Harry had made a crack about his mother. The result of which landed Malfoy as a bouncing white ferret. So whomever it was in that picture must be close to Malfoy. He didn't know Draco to have any siblings or at least any that he knew of, so maybe Ron was right and she was his girlfriend. 

"Hermione, that girl in Malfoy's photo, did she look familiar to you?"

"Yes," Hermione said, thankful that he had mentioned what she was obviously dying to discuss.

"I don't recognize her as being anyone in our class."

"Neither do I, but I could have sworn that I have seen her before. Maybe an upperclassmen?"

"Or maybe she doesn't even go to Hogwarts, the photo could have been taken anywhere."

"She had Slytherin robes," Ron chimed in as finished eating his food. "She's definitely a student."

"Glad for you to join the conversation Ron," Hermione said glaring at Ron with a menacing stare.

"What?"

Hermione gave Ron an even more menacing look before returning to the subject at hand.

"If she is a Hogwarts student, then I don't think she currently attends."

"What makes you think that Hermione?"

"Charlie," she said turning around to look at Ron's eldest brother who nursed a butterbeer.

"What about Charlie?

"Honestly, Ron, you don't pay attention, do you?"

"Why should I, that's what you are for."

Hermione seemed as if she wanted to pummel him, as they launched into a vicious row. But Harry was busy staring at Charlie. He looked so depressed. He was beginning to suspect that Hermione was right. The girl in Malfoy's photo didn't attend Hogwarts with them, but he would venture a guess that she did when Charlie was there. Charlie Weasley had been out of Hogwarts six years, having completed his final term the year before they were to attend. But in all the years he had known the Weasley's he never really took the chance to get to know Ron's elder siblings. There was so much he didn't know. Harry sat there and wondered. Who was that girl in Malfoy's photo, how did Charlie know her, and why did he get this sinking suspicion it was all tied into that blasted dream.

For Charlie Weasley the bottom of his world had just been pulled out from under him. Again. It hadn't been that long ago since the first time it happened, but it seemed like a lifetime. He was young then, so very young. His life hadn't even started. It was easy for him to stat over, if it had happened more recently he did not think he could. He went as far from anything and everything as possible. He always was good with animals, especially Dragons. He even planned to one day work with them. He just never expected it to be so soon. If life had went the way he had planned it he would have spent the first five years of his life playing Quidditch for England. Then settle down for a while with the family as he and Mrs. Weasley studied Dragons in Romania. Yet, much to the surprise of his family, he moved to Romania straight after leaving Hogwarts. He spent several months not really speaking to his parents. With the exception of the occasional owl to ensure they didn't Apparate their immediately to ensure that he was all right. He never told his parents the reason behind his decision, only that he had decided that he wanted to work with Dragons more than he wanted to play Quidditch.

He had managed over the years to create a life for himself. To put the past behind him and move on. Its not like he never thought about it. He did. However he found that it was best not to dwell on things that he could not change. So he had built himself up a wall around it, and closed it tight. A wall that just happened to come crumbling down at the mere sight of a photograph. One that he had taken himself and given to Draco personally a few months after he took it. A photograph that seemed so fresh in his mind, nearly six years after it happened. 

It. He always wondered exactly what _It _was. He knew what the official story had been. He knew what his father and many others had suspected. However he did not know what his beliefs on the situation were. The last few days of her life were like pieces of a puzzle, only some of those pieces were missing, and the picture was incomplete.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stood looking out the bay window at the starry sky. It was a beautiful night. He thought back to all those times when he used to take his children into the garden. They would sit on the stone benches and listen as Lucius would point out the constellations. They were quite small. Draco had to be no older than four. It had been something Lucius has reveled in. To see his children, their rapt attention giving him such a powerful feeling. They had spent almost all of their nights, especially Morgaine's holiday off from Hogwarts, to look up at the stars. He missed that. He never realized how much he missed that. He missed her. To most people, including his own family, he was an unfeeling, often cruel tyrant. Which was a mostly fair assessment of his personality. However, not when it came to this ever so blinding fact: Lucius Malfoy loved his children.

Sometimes he thought too much. To most of the wizarding world, that would not seem possible. Especially to Arthur Weasley and his brood of red headed Muggle loving spawn. It made him shudder to think of how close he had come to what he referred to as a travesty to all pure bloods. Luckily, he had taken the necessary steps that made sure such a thing was avoided. But it came at a price. Some would have said it was too high a price to pay but for Lucius, it was a necessary evil. 

"Where's Draco?" Lucius said as he turned to find Narcissa standing in the doorway.

"In the garden. He'll be in shortly."

"Good. When he comes in the Manor, tell him that I wish to see him."

"Yes, Lucius," Narcissa said.

As she began to leave, Narcissa hesitated. She wanted to say something else, and Lucius could venture a guess at what it was.

"Say what is on your mind Narcissa."

Narcissa's eyes grew painful, "Do you miss her Lucius?"

Lucius Malfoy said nothing as he turned to face the windows. Narcissa, who became irritated by his lack of response stormed from the room.

"Everyday," He whispered as he saw Draco walking up the Manor steps.


	6. Midnight Meetings

_ Christmas 1990_

It had been a hour since Draco Malfoy had seen his sister. When they had returned to the party, he had tried not to be concerned at her appearance, but he could not help it. She was unusually pale for a Malfoy and since pale was their natural shade, that said something. He would glance over at her as the hours past, wondering inside if should say something to his father. However he could see out of the corner of his eye, his father glancing every so often in his sister's direction. Trying desperately not to look as if he was doing so. He had seen it as well. As the night wore on he watched as she seemed to grow paler, fighting every urge to alert their parents of her condition in the hall. He sat quietly reading his book, hoping beyond hope that someone would do something. He got his wish when around a quarter to eleven, their mother had stolen a few moments away from her husband's side, and more than likely at his insistence, and ordered Morgaine to bed. Prunus, who as usual was hanging around his sister like an annoying dog, accompanied her on their mother's behalf. Draco tried to follow, but was stopped by his mother.

"Leave her be Draco," she said. "She needs her rest right now. You may visit her after the party."

So Draco had sat down and continued into his book. His feet tapping impatiently as he watched the guests slowly begin to pile out, thanking his father for a wonderful evening and wishing that his sister felt better. When there was no one left but a few of his father's closest friends and their children, Draco was given permission to visit his sister. He had practically ran down the long hall and up the flight of stairs to the bedrooms. However, when he had arrived at his sister's room, he had found it to be empty. 

Draco ran down the marble hallway that held ten of the twenty two master bedrooms in the Manor. Nothing. Not a sign of Morgaine, or Prunus. He had headed back down stairs to the ballroom to find it empty. As Draco backpedaled and took each room between the ballroom and the set of stairs leading to the bedrooms, he found not a sign of life. Not his sister or Prunus, his parents and the remainders of their guests. Not a soul could be found. As he headed toward the main staircase that led to downstairs parlor, where his father and his guests had more than likely retired to, he heard what sounded like shouting coming from his father's study. As he reached the door, which was slightly ajar, he recognized who voices it was.

"How dare you!" Morgaine shouted in a furious tone the likes of which he had never heard his sister display.

Draco peered thru the small crack of the door to see Morgaine behind her father's desk. Her left hand gripping the armchair for support while he right grasped what looked like a piece of parchment.

"I did what your father asked of me," Prunus Parkinson replied in his familiar shrill. "Besides the manor at which you were behaving. . . you had this coming Morgaine."

"I had this coming? You lying, manipulative little weasel!"

Morgaine picked up one of their father's rather heavy books and flung it at Prunus, who managed to duck out of the way.

"Morgaine, contain yourself," he said taking a step closer to his sister. "You are already ill, there is no need to work yourself into a fit."

"I'll show you a fit, Prunus Parkinson," she replied grabbing almost anything she could find and started to throw it at him. "You're jealous. That is what this is all about isn't it? Its because I don't love you."

"And what do you love Morgaine? That waste for a wizard."

"He's smart. He's funny. He's a Pure Blood. I don't see the problem."

"The problem is," Prunus fumed stepping uncomfortably close to Morgaine, "That boy is a Weasley. A Muggle lover. There is no sadder excuse for a Wizard than that. How could you even think of tainting the name of Slytherin by even being seen with that Gryffindor scum."

"That Gryffindor scum," Morgaine replied with clenched teeth. "That scum has a name. Remember it. Because you Prunus, could do good to take a page from that man's book. "

Morgaine walked away from Prunus. In a mad rage Parkinson grabbed Morgaine's right wrist and flung her around.

"Let go of me."

"You listen to me good, woman," Prunus snarled in a tone that eerily matched his father's. "I would sooner see you dead than let you near that Weasley again."

"Is that a threat?" Morgaine asked her face etched with fury.

"No," he said letting go of her wrist. "That's a promise."

As Prunus shoved Morgaine, who fell against the armchair adjacent to the serpent shaped fireplace, Draco flung the door open.

"Get your hands off my sister Parkinson."

"Well look who we have hear, a little eavesdropper."

"Prunus, leave him alone," Morgaine gasped as she managed to pick herself up.

Prunus walked toward Draco, a mischievous grin planted on his face.

"No, Morgaine. I think I am going to have myself some fun."

Draco backed away, and made a beeline for the door with his eyes as Prunus pulled out his wand. But before either one of them could act, they were interrupted a large thud. Draco turned to see his sister unconscious on the floor. Before he could act Prunus turned around, his face stricken with what seemed like abject terror.

"Get your father," he whispered before running to Morgaine's side.

Draco didn't hesitate. But it did no good. He would get his father. He and his hysterical mother would Apparate to St. Mungo's. Draco would stay behind with the Parkinson's only to be awoken early that next morning to learn she had died. That final moment would haunt him. He would suffer nightmares for a good month or so afterwards. He would be emotionally shut down for a long time to come. 

As Draco mounted the stairs making his way towards his father's office, he remember that following September. Beginning his first year at Hogwarts. He remembered that he wanted to go to Durmstrang. He felt that Hogwarts would be too much of a reminder for him of Morgaine. However it was too much for his mother to handle. She thought Durmstrang was just too far away. She wanted Draco to be close, and after losing her daughter, Narcissa became almost frighteningly attached to her only son.

So much was going thru his mind that first year at Hogwarts. In the short time from the funeral to his train ride on the Hogwarts Express, he had begun taking his pain out on others. Anyone who tried to get close to him. Anyone who even attempted to be nice to him. He became bitter, angry and quite the vindictive little bastard. In short, he had become a mirror image of his father. Draco became very attached to his father. Mainly because in light of his sister's death, his father began to pay attention to him. Something he wasn't used to. All the hopes of the Malfoy family now fell on his shoulders. Draco reveled in the attention at the time. However he was too young to understand. He didn't see how quickly his father had washed his hands of his sister. He never acted like her death hurt him any nor did he participate in any of the grieving that the family and close friends had done. All of her pictures had been removed from the house. Her room was gutted, locked and about a year after her death covered up by a wall. 

He had never heard his father speak of her. Only of his beloved Dark Lord. As time went on Draco learned that it was all that Lucius cared about. He had always thought that his sister was the apple of his father's eye but in reality she was nothing more than another life for Lord Voldemort. A life that was easily replaceable once she was gone. Draco looked back and realized that its was for that reason his father had languished so much attention on him. It wasn't because he loved his son. Or that he was showing his grief over his daughter's death by being closer to his son, as Draco had initially thought was the case. No, he was paying so much attention to Draco because the original child that he was grooming for service with the Dark Lord was dead and in order to stay in the Dark Lord's good graces, he began to groom his remaining child for that position. 

It wasn't until after his first year in Hogwarts did he realize that. He wasn't sure what to make of it at first, but as time went on he realized that he didn't want to follow his father. Didn't want to join the ranks of the Dark Lord. He knew that he would have to make that choice known soon and Draco wasn't all too excited about having to tell his father that. He hesitated as he stood outside his father's office door, wondering if that day would be today. With a great sigh he knocked on the open door.

"You wished to speak with me Father," Draco said trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Yes, Draco," Lucius said as he turned away from the window to greet his son. "Have a seat. We have much to discuss."


	7. Lesson The First

**Chapter Seven: Lesson The First**

"You wanted to see me Father?"

"Yes. Morgaine," Lucius said motioning for his daughter to enter. "Please take a seat."

Cautiously Morgaine Malfoy walked into her father's study. Taking a seat at the large maroon chair opposite his desk.

"Morgaine, do you know why I called you here?"

"No, Father."

"I received a rather interesting letter from Prunus Parkinson last night."

"Prunus?" 

"Yes, Prunus," Lucius replied. 

"Why would Prunus be writing to you?"

"I would like you to read over what he has said Morgaine and then I would like you to tell me what it means."

Morgaine took the parchment from her father's hands. As she read Lucius could see them begin to tremble.

"Well?"

Morgaine slowly raised her head to face Lucius, he could see that she was beginning to cry.

"Father, its not --" her voiced faltered. "Its not how he makes it seem. Its not like this."

"Well then," Lucius said with a menacing sneer. "Was is it like? Care to explain to me what it is that you find at fault with Prunus' accusation?"

"Everything!" she exclaimed in a manner that made Lucius jump. "Prunus sees thru jealous eyes. He doesn't see things as they are."

"And that would be?"

Morgaine hesitated, taking in a moment to compose herself before she continued. "I love him."

"Do you really?"

"Yes," she whispered quietly. "Very much. He's an exceptional wizard. Seeker on his house Quidditch game. They are in the running of winning the Quidditch cup this year. He's pure blood. He's everything that you've always said you wanted for me."

With a swift motion Lucius lifted himself from his chair and brought himself within inches of his terrified daughter.

"What I _wanted_ Morgaine, was for you to live up to your potential. Not to parade yourself around Hogsmeade with a _Weasley!_"

"But Father, I -- "

"Silence!" Lucius said as he pulled a piece of parchment from his desk. "You are to walk this down and owl it to Mr. Weasley."

"What is it?" she asked as she grabbed the parchment from her father.

"Its an announcement of your engagement to Prunus Parkinson."

"What!"

"You made this mess for yourself and it is up to me to fix it for you."

"Father, I don't love Prunus."

"Need I remind you Morgaine what lies ahead for you. The position of power that you are to inherit. The time for childish games are over. It is time that you put your future and the future of this family before things such as love."

In that one moment, unsure of what was happening inside of her. Whether it was a moment of courage or of growing fear Morgaine Malfoy placed the parchment back on her father's desk. 

"I could give a damn about power. About darkness. About the things that you hold so dear. It isn't about me. Its about _you_! Your legacy. Your power and position within the ranks of the Dark Lord. I will have none of it. I _will not _follow your footsteps into the Death Eaters. I _will not _marry Prunus Parkinson. And most importantly, I _definitely will not _allow someone like you, a man who has never known love or knows how to show it to other, tell me who I can and _ cannot _fall in love with."

"You don't know what you're saying child."

"I know exactly what I am saying! If you don't approve of myself and the _Weasley _then that is a problem you will have to deal with yourself."

Lucius gave Morgaine a murderous look, however the girl did not back down.

"If you do not give up your relationship with the Muggle loving _Weasley_ then you are no longer a Malfoy."

"Then I guess I am not."

With that Morgaine Malfoy turned around and walked out the door. A strange sense of freedom had overcome her. Like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. As Lucius watched her leave, he gave his daughter credit for standing up to him, however foolish. She would have to be punished for her insolence. He was not about to let a child, especially his own, become involved with a Weasley.

"Dobby!"

The scruffy house-elf came barreling into Lucius study tripping on the carpet and falling on the marble floor. Quickly picking himself up he stood at Lucius' feet.

"Yes, Master Lucius?"

"First I want you to go down into the kitchen to check on the status of tonight's feast. I am having very important Wizards over and I don't want anything to mess it up."

"Y-yes sir."

Secondly Dobby, I want you to go out into the garden and pick some Hemlock and bring it to me along with that blue crystal goblet that Mistress Morgaine fancies so much."

Dobby looked up at Lucius in horror, "H-her goblet sir."

"Yes, Dobby," Lucius seethed picking the elf up by his ears. "And if you so much as whisper this to another soul, especially Draco or Narcissa, so help me I will split you in half."

Letting go of Dobby's ears Lucius watched as he hit the floor with a large thud and soon scurry off down the hall. His daughter needed to be taught a lesson. No matter how painful it was going to be for her or him. However Lucius told himself that in the end, she would be better off for it.

Now Lucius Malfoy sat in the same chair he did all those years ago. This time across from his only son, in an attempt to squelch any of the defiance that had cost his sister her life. 

Draco sat patiently in the chair in front of his father. The two had been totally silent since he had motioned for Draco to take his seat. He wondered what he was going to talk to him about. In his wildest dreams he would open up to Draco his feeling about Morgaine's death. Today on what would have been her birthday. However Draco knew that with school vastly approaching it was probably something along the lines of the Death Eaters or Potter, something completely contrived that Draco could care less about. 

"There's something I need to tell you," Lucius said in a soft manor as if it seemed he was trying to carefully choose his words.

"About what Father?"

"Draco, I know what today is. Today would have been your sister's birthday."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. Too shocked to really say anything he simply replied, "I know."

"I realize that since that happened we haven't spoken of the circumstances surrounding her death. This was a decision that I made all those years ago because I felt that you needed to be old enough to understand the full extent of that night. Now, as you enter your fifth year at Hogwarts, a Prefect, congratulations by the way, I feel that the time has come for you to know what happened to her that night. Do you remember what your mother and I told you had happened when we returned from St. Mungo's?"

"That it had been some kind of virus and if it had been found in time she would have survived."

Lucius studied Draco carefully, again with a look that say he was choosing his words, "Now I want you to let me explain in detail before you react to what I am about to tell you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father."

"Your sister did not die of any illness Draco," Lucius said pausing before he finished his sentence.

"I accidentally killed her."


End file.
